Secretos del pasado
by Flopii Cullen
Summary: Una noche antes de que Edward abandonara a Bella, son seducidos por la pasion. Dos años despues Alice trae a casa a una personita muy especial y a la "hermana" de Bella. Un ejercito de neófitos, Victoria y una culpa que Edward apenas puede soportar solo son el principio.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer:los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, solo la historia es completamente mia y no doy permiso a nadie de publicarla en otro sitio._

**Secretos del pasado.**

Prologo.

BellaPOV.

El viento helado revolvía mi cabello suelto, y la escarcha endurecía mi ropa a un nivel insoportablemente incomodo. El frio se pegaba a cada célula viviente a mí alrededor y la nieve caía con fuerza a aquellas horas de la noche.

Acechaba a mi presa sobre el tronco de un alto pino pelado por el viento, a lo lejos un leopardo de las nieves buscaba refugio seguro para la tormenta, con las orejas hacia atrás para protegerse de la ventisca helada.

Los climas no eran fáciles en estos territorios y dudaba mucho que el animal pudiese siquiera olerme.

A mí no me afectaba en lo mas mínimo, la nieve se pegaba a mi cuerpo y mi ropa absorbía la humedad y se congelaba al instante, dejándola tiesa como un palo, mi pelo se enredaba cada vez mas y mis pestañas estaban llenas de escarchas, mis pies descalzos enterrados en la nieve que rodeaba el tronco.

El animal cruzó por debajo de mí, se veía que ya era viejo y no tenía muchas posibilidades de encontrar un refugio a tiempo. Mejor para mi entonces, le estaría haciendo un agradable favor.

Salté sobre él directo a su cuello peludo y todo termino en cuestión de minutos.

La poca sangre que desperdicie sin querer, decoraba la suave nieve, creando un contraste entre color rojo y blanco.

Me limpie la cara con las manos y para el momento en el que estaba corriendo de nuevo, la naturaleza de la tormenta había engullido el cadáver del leopardo.

Corría deprisa, ansiosa por llegar a casa con el amor de mi vida. El único combustible que necesitaba para sobrevivir además de la sangre. Yo y mis hermanas nos habíamos alejado bastante esta vez, intentando de no alterar la fauna que rodeaba nuestro territorio, no queríamos especies en peligro de extinción por nuestra culpa, y estábamos intentando una sobrepoblación de algunos animales para los planes que tenia para mi pequeña princesa.

Mientras corría oí pisadas suaves a mí alrededor, luego su olor característico y más tarde ya tenía a mis hermanas a mi lado mientras corríamos a casa. Pude ver claramente que habían disfrutado de la caza, y regresábamos todas relajadas y con la panza llena a disfrutar por lo menos de otras dos semanas de paz antes de tener que volver a salir.

Unas horas después ya estábamos en nuestro territorio, allí también había nieve, pero el clima era mucho menos estresante que en otros lados, el sol brillaba algunas veces y elevaba la temperatura, la nieve podía verse casi todos los días pero no teníamos muchas tormentas invernales.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mi cabeza, ansiosa por llegar junto al amor de mi vida que no me di cuenta de la columna de humo negro que se elevaba frente a nosotras cuando una de mis hermanas rugió en advertencia.

-¡No! –grité acelerando mis pies aun mas si era posible, yo era rápida, una de las mas rápidas de todas. Bastante diferente de lo que esperaba al ser como era en mi vida humana, pero si, era la mas ágil y rápida ahora.

El olor a madera quemada me lleno la nariz y pareció quedarse atrapado dentro de mi cabeza. La única construcción cercana era nuestra adorable casa en medio del bosque nevado.

Oh no, por favor no…

Mis ojos picaban, anunciando lagrimas que nunca llegarían, cuando me adentre en el claro donde se suponía que estaría mi casa, mi resquebrajado mundo pareció desaparecer al instante. Corri desesperada hacia lo que antes había sido nuestro hogar buscando con la mirada cuerpos familiares o alguna evidencia. No quería creerlo, no podía.

Me derrumbé en el suelo blanco al no encontrar otra cosa que un montón de madera siendo atacada por el fuego.

Me llevé las manos a la boca, pero nada evito que mi grito se elevara en el aire con profundo terror.

Oh Dios no… esto no estaba pasando.

El amor de mi vida debería estar allí, mi princesa debería estar allí jugando, Noami también debería estar allí…

Pero no, yo había sido lo suficientemente tonta para poner a mi familia en peligro de esa forma y ahora ya no me quedaba nada, solo un montón de cenizas y fuego que se apoderaban de nuestras ultimas pertenencias, con un olor a humo y neófitos en el aire.

Oí a mis hermanas moverse rápidamente luego del shock inicial, apurándose a apagar el fuego que quedaba, estaba nevando aun, pero no lo suficiente para apagar un incendio de tal magnitud.

Mis puños se apretaron sobre la superficie blanca del suelo, me invadió un odio brutal, una sed de venganza tan terrible que dudaba que lo hubiera sentido en estos dos años.

Angie me puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Bella, sabes que estarán bien, Noami sabía exactamente qué hacer, están a salvo –me prometió.

-Los neófitos… -no podía continuar, no podía decir en voz alta que cabía la posibilidad de que esos bastardos hubiesen…

-Noami la puso a salvo antes de que ellos llegaran. Los neófitos se dirigen al sur, siguiéndoles el rastro seguramente.

Ahogue un gemido, mordiéndome la boca. Si ellos les metían las manos encima…

-Bella, no tienes que preocuparte ahora, ellas fueron por un camino poblado, los neófitos no irían por allí de ninguna manera. Sabes que teníamos un plan de emergencia. Recuerda el plan Bella…

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y levante la cabeza de la nieve con brusquedad. Oh cierto… ¡el plan!

-Tenemos que encontrarlas antes –le dije a mi hermana.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-La camioneta se salvo, debemos darnos prisa.

Le deje que me ayudara a ponerme de pie. Irónico que un vampiro necesitase ayuda para algo, pero me sentía tan agotada mentalmente que hasta juraría que me podría desmayar en un instante.

Me subía a la camioneta junto con mis hermanas. Seguiríamos el rastro que Noami había dejado por la ruta al viajar con las ventanillas abiertas. Ella se había llevado mi Audi, que era mucho más rápido que la camioneta familiar, pero tenía esperanzas de encontrarlas a tiempo.

Me toque el pecho con la mano, si mi corazón latiera, en este momento estaría teniendo espasmos. Cerré los ojos y recé para que al amor de mi vida se mantuviera a salvo.

* * *

**Hola a mis queridos lectores!**

**Este es el prologo de la historia que quedó como la segunda favorita, espero que al menos les parezca interesante. :)**

**Saluditos :P**

**Review?**


	2. La visita

**Secretos del pasado.**

Cap.1: La visita.

EdwardPOV.

El sol ya había salido hace rato cuando llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar en Canadá, más específicamente en Baker Lake, en el territorio de Nunavut.

El clima, como ya había esperado era frio y cubierto por nieve casi todo el tiempo, aunque una estación más templada se aproximaba, con una débil promesa de mantener el escaso sol libre de nubes durante un par de horas al día.

Eso jamás ocurriría aquí.

El bosque que rodeaba nuestra nueva casa era muy similar al de Alaska, donde habíamos pasado los últimos dos años con nuestros amigos Denali. Jamás habríamos abusado tanto de su hospitalidad, pero yo sabía que mi familia solo hacia ese esfuerzo por mí, para darme tiempo a serenarme un poco antes de comenzar una nueva vida.

Una que no quería, por cierto.

La nueva gran casa la había elegido Esme, por supuesto, y con la ayuda de mis hermanas había logrado una maravilla en pocas semanas, dejándola lista para cuando llegáramos.

Estábamos lejos de la civilización pero no lo suficiente como para levantar sospechas. Teníamos la entrada del bosque rodeándonos por donde mirásemos, a la espera de un día de caza, justamente lo que mis hermanos tenían planeado para "estrenar" el nuevo lugar.

Ya habíamos estado antes en Canadá, pero muy lejos de este territorio, y a pesar de que había un par de cosas buenas en vivir cerca del océano Atlántico, prácticamente congelado a estas alturas, no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada.

-¡Oye Edward! –me llamo Emmet desde afuera- ¡Ven acá!

Suspire y seguí con lo mío: que se basaba únicamente en encontrar una perfecta posición para mi piano de cola negra.

El único piano que pudo significar algo para mi, el único que era irremplazable, no solo por lo que era, si no por los recuerdos valiosos que me traía.

Me habían dejado la habitación más grande esta vez. Ridículamente grande debo añadir, pero no me quejé mucho y acomode mi piano en una de las esquinas, con vista a los enormes ventanales corredizos.

-¡Edward ven! –esta vez me llamo mi otro hermano.

-¡No seas así, vamos a buscar unas focas, quiero probar una!

Volví a suspirar y fregué la cara con las manos.

-Aquí no hay focas Emmet –respondí en voz baja, de igual forma me oirían.

"amargado", le oí decir entre dientes. Francamente ya no me importaba lo que dijeran de mi, esas cosas ya no tenían sentido.

Había cosas más grandes en las que pensar, pero era demasiado cobarde como para eso.

Escuche a mis hermanos alejarse y yo me dedique a acomodar lentamente mi colección de CDs por año y por preferencia dentro de ese año. Sabía que no volverían a insistir en que fuese con ellos, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no cazábamos todos juntos, pero yo lo prefería así.

Dentro de mí sabía que le estaba haciendo daño con mi errático comportamiento, pero era demasiado cobarde como para esforzarme más de lo que ya lo hacía. Una parte egoísta me insistía en que ya lo superarían, que perder un miembro de la familia lentamente era mejor que si lo perdían de una sola vez, si decidía marcharme para siempre.

Yo ya sabía que era así, lentamente estaba desapareciendo, al principio trataron de ayudarme, de contenerme, de ser una buena familia como siempre lo habían sido. Pero hay dolores incurables, recuerdos grabados a fuego sobre mi piel y mi mente que prefería dedicarme a arrastrarme de un lado a otro, soportando mi miseria hasta que el antiguo Edward que conocían se difuminara y pasara a formar parte de una mancha en la pared. Molesta, imborrable, pero allí al fin y al cabo, para que pudieran verme si es que en algún momento lo querían.

Poco a poco había comenzado a despojarme de mi don, aun seguía allí, débiles susurros en mi cabeza pero no les prestaba atención, al punto tal de que a veces tenían que repetirme las cosas como si fuese un estúpido humano.

Mi habitación estaba horriblemente vacía. Yo había estado dispuesto a tomar la más pequeña pero insistieron en que me marchara al tercer piso y tomara la habitación más grande.

Tenía un par de sillones negros a un lado, junto a un televisor que dudaba que encendiera y una pared llena de discos y un reproductor, en la otra esquina estaba mi piano acomodado, listo para otra temporada de acumulación de polvo.

En el centro había una alfombra color caoba, muy parecido a…

-¿Ya acabaste? –pregunto mi madre desde la puerta- Te iba a traer unos cuadros en blanco y negro para decorar un poco.

Le di la espalda, encogiéndome de hombros, la verdad es que me daba igual lo que pusiera allí, después de todo iba a pasarme el rato observando la pared como había hecho en Alaska, con la única diferencia de que esta vez no tendría que escaparme al bosque gracias a la molesta de Tanya.

Sentí su mano rozándome la espalda, pero fue demasiado breve ya que suspiro y se alejo. Odiaba hacerle daño, pero prefería mantenerme distante antes de que viera al monstruo frio en que me había convertido.

La oí mover los muebles de la habitación frente a la mía. Una pequeña habitación sin pintar con escasos muebles. Alice prácticamente ordeno que esa debiera ser la habitación de invitados, y le había colocado en la única ventana unas cortinas de color rosa bebé.

No sé que pretendía, pero tal vez era el grito de la última moda y yo ni enterado.

Alice también había estado extraña últimamente, justo antes de que nos mudáramos su humor empeoro considerablemente y ahora casi no dedicaba su tiempo libre a intentar sacar palabras de mi boca.

Prácticamente estaba enojada, arrastrando a Jasper de un lado para el otro mientras terminaba de decorar la casa.

No me había hablado en por lo menos dos semanas y me recordaba mucho al comportamiento que había tenido cuando deje…

Ahh…

Me froté el pecho con la mano cuando su rostro se me vino a la cabeza. Maldición. Era como una jodida ruleta, siempre giraba horriblemente y caía en el lugar equivocado.

Bloqueé los recuerdos que tanto me atormentaban día y noche, este no era un buen momento para sumirme en mi miseria, apenas si nos habíamos mudado, y mi familia estaba demasiado extasiada con el nuevo ambiente para que me pusiera a lloriquear por los rincones.

Me tire en uno de los sofás mientras me distraía escuchando a mi madre acomodando las películas de acción de Emmet en su habitación, estaba tarareando la canción que le había compuesto hacia muchísimo tiempo.

Sabía que extrañaba eso tanto como mi presencia, pero no podía ni siquiera acercarme al maldito piano. Se me congelaba el cuerpo en cuanto me sentaba en el banquillo, mis dedos helados sobre las teclas, sin presionar ninguna.

Si no podía ni siquiera hacer eso mucho menos podría tocar algo.

Cerré los ojos y me puse de costado para comenzar mi tortura personal, imaginando que estaría haciendo en ese pueblo lluvioso, si estaría con alguien más… imagine su risa, como dormía a mi lado…

Me mordí la boca para no gritar. Yo solito me había buscado todo, así que ahora yo solito debía soportarlo.

Mis hermanos regresaron y charlaron con mis padres en la sala sobre el exterior y de cuánto tiempo pasaron buscando focas que obviamente no encontraron. Escuche los pasitos de mi madre subir hasta el tercer piso, pero se arrepintió a mitad de camino y regreso abajo con la familia.

Alice vino mucho después, entrada la noche con muchos paquetes encima que había conseguido viajando hasta Rankin Inlet, el único lugar donde había un aeropuerto y un correo donde pudiera recibir las cosas que compraba por internet, no sabía cuando tiempo iba a poder soportar recibir ropa en cajas, pero este territorio era extremo, apenas vivían personas y el clima era terrible hasta para el turismo.

Había un pequeño hospital en Rankin Inlet también, donde trabajaría Carlisle.

No sabía si Alice había encontrado realmente lo que quería porque se paso la siguiente hora hablando entre dientes en Ruso y azotando puertas de un lado a otro. No sabía que mosca le había picado ahora, pero Jasper se oía preocupado.

Tal vez el viaje había sido demasiado largo para recibir sus compras.

Pero Alice era… Alice, así que cualquier cosa podía ser.

Luego de otra media hora escuche sus taquitos moverse hasta el tercer piso y entrar como un huracán a mi habitación.

Se puso de pie a mi lado y después de que carraspeara molesta un par de veces me quite el brazo de la cara para observarla. Era muy obvio que no se iba a marchar aunque la ignorase.

-¿Vas a empezar a quedarte tirado por todos los rincones como lo hiciste los últimos dos años? –pregunto enojada.

Mierda, estaba cabreada en serio.

Me recorrió un estremecimiento ante su pregunta. Nunca me había hablado tan crudamente, sin un deje de piedad, en lo que recordaba haber vivido con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Alice? –pregunte mientras me sentaba- Has estado así durante semanas.

-¿Qué te ocurrió a ti Edward? ¡Estas hecho un zombi! –golpeó sus manitos en su cadera.

Suspire.

-Déjame en paz Alice –me volví a poner el brazo en la cara.

-¡Edward no puedes seguir así! Sabes que lo que hiciste fue una estupidez. Dejarla así… -me levante de un salto, cortando sus palabras.

-Lo que yo hice no te concierne Alice, fue lo mejor para ella –le conteste intentando tragar el nudo en mi garganta.

-¿Y fue lo mejor para ti? –preguntó.

Cerré los ojos-. Eso no importa. Es un sacrificio que voy a soportar.

-Bien –dijo, abrí los ojos cuando no me contradijo como esperaba-. Pero lamento decirte que estos dos años de esfuerzo no han servido para nada.

-¿A qué diablos te refieres con eso?

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? ¿Acaso ella…?

-¿Viste algo? –dije con vos ahogada

La idea de que ella hubiese podido ver algo, aunque sea bueno o malo me llenaba de nervios, Alice podría pensar en esa visión y yo podría verla… verla por fin, después de dos años, no solo verla en mis recuerdos, sino que podría verla actualmente, en sus grandiosos veinte años.

Seguramente estaría tan hermosa…

-No, no vi nada de ella –contestó mi hermana, aunque se ocultaba de mis ojos.

La decepción fue tan fuerte que tuve que volver a sentarme.

Vamos, ¿en serio quería verla? ¿quería verla con algún otro, con probablemente Jacob Black o Mike Newton? ¿En serio quería torturarme con eso?

Se marchó sin decir nada, dejándome solo con un millón de pensamientos ensombrecidos.

*o*

Habían pasado tres días desde mi última charla con Alice, la casa estaba impecable y mientras pasaba el día acostado en mi sofá me preguntaba qué diablos estaba haciendo mi hermana en la habitación de invitados frente a la mía, arrastraba muebles y llevaba bolsas llenas de cosas.

No había dejado entrar a nadie en la habitación ya que según ella quería terminarla antes de darnos la sorpresa. Los demás también la habían notado tensa y no se metían en el asunto porque creían que tenía un problema con Jasper.

Me levante de repente cuando escuche el alboroto que se estaba armando en la sala.

Al parecer Alice había salido en la mañana sin darle explicaciones a mi hermano y era pasada la medianoche y no había regresado.

Jasper estaba que se trepaba de las paredes.

-No entiendo, estaba todo bien entre nosotros, pero estos últimos tres días ha estado haciendo cosas por su cuenta y solo me decía que confiara en ella. No se me ocurre a donde pudo haber ido –Jasper estaba caminando de un lado al otro por la habitación, jalándose del cabello.

Mis padres se sorprendieron al verme bajar las escaleras por primera vez en tres días.

-Estoy seguro que tiene una explicación, Jazz –dijo Emmet- Tal vez este demasiado ocupada esperando sus paquetes llenos de zapatos y por eso no puede contestar el teléfono.

-Nunca había tardado tanto –contesto mi hermano-. Y no me dijo a donde iba.

-Jasper –le llame yo-. Estas sacando todo de quicio, sabes cómo es Alice a veces, siempre tiene sus razones aunque no las comprendamos.

Oí el suspiro de alivio de mi madre al escucharme participar de una conversación familiar.

Jasper lo agradeció y se sentó en el sofá, yo lo acompañé a su lado.

-Si, supongo que no debería desconfiar de ella.

Me quedé a su lado, junto con mi familia. Esme estaba que estallaba de alegría, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que pasamos todos juntos. Bueno, solo faltaba mi hermana y el panorama estaría completo.

Media hora más tarde oímos el coche de Alice y todos nos relajamos al mismo tiempo que Jasper lo hacía.

Un segundo coche raspaba las ruedas por la nieve.

Mi padre frunció el seño.

-¿Qué acaso tenemos compañía? –preguntó Emmet.

Todos me miraban a mí.

Mi hermana cantaba en Ruso a propósito, pero una segunda voz me vino a la cabeza.

"No sé si es una buena idea" suspiraba ella, "Dios, esto no está bien, Bella se enfadará muchísimo".

Se me cayó la cara al suelo.

-¿Edward? –preguntó alguien de mi familia.

Cerré los ojos y todo se quedo en silencio cuando un mar de sensaciones se apodero de mí. No podía soportar la avalancha de sorpresa y dolor que me atravesó cuando oí su nombre. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en eso y oírlo así de repente y sin ningún aviso para que me prepare… fue demasiado.

No podía sacármelo de encima. Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella. No podía parar de decirlo entre dientes. Hacía mucho que no decía su nombre.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe.

-¿Alice que…? –comenzó Jasper.

-Edward –me llamo ella en cambio.

Abrí los ojos para ver a mi hermana, tan seria y distante que parecía que iba a darnos la peor noticia del mundo. Me miraba a mí.

Detrás de ella se encontraba una vampira pequeñita, rubia y de rasgos finos y delicados, probablemente no tendría más de quince años. Me miraba hoscamente como si nos conociéramos y le hubiera hecho algo terriblemente malvado. Traía en una mano una valija rosa y colgada del hombro una mochila negra.

Y tenía los ojos dorados.

Un olor me golpeó en la nariz, segundos antes que a mi familia. Un aroma tan puro, fuerte y familiar que me levante de un salto, como a fresia y manzana. ¿Qué diablos pasaba aquí?

Escuche un corazoncito agitado.

Mi hermana suspiro.

-Edward yo… solo, tómatelo con calma –retrocedió hasta la vampira rubia platino y se acuclilló a su lado.

-Ven-susurro-. No pasa nada.

La vampira apartó su mano de su espalda, trayendo consigo la figura de una pequeña niña de cabello cobrizo y tez blanca, su rostro semi oculto en la pierna de la chica.

-¿Qué es…? –empecé a preguntar.

Alice me interrumpió:

- Es tu hija, Edward.

* * *

**Hola a tod s!**

**Espero que anden bien y por sobre todo que les haya gustado este primer cap. Si ya se, parece un lio y no entienen nada, pero van a tener que esperar XD**

**Para la proxima publicare Mi amor oscuro, que veo que tambien les esta gustando mucho. Como siempre, gracias por todo el apoyo!**

**Saluditos :P**

**Review?**


	3. Hermanas

**Secretos del pasado.**

Cap.2: Hermanas.

BellaPOV.

La carretera desaparecía rápidamente bajo las ruedas de mi camioneta. Yo no conducía, no me creía capaz de hacerlo en un momento como ese, solo me dedicaba a ser miserable despatarrada en el asiento trasero.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, en un momento me estaba despidiendo de mi pequeña y de mi hermana para ir a cazar y al siguiente ellas habían desaparecido dejando atrás una casa incendiada.

Habían aparecido neófitos, y gracias al don de Noámi habían podido salir con vida. Aunque nada estaba asegurado ahora, no éramos las únicas buscándolas, los neófitos también se movían en pequeños grupos por tierra, intentando obtener un rastro.

Luego de dejar la casa atrás, la que tanto había llegado a amar, nos dirigimos al aeropuerto que teníamos más cerca, en realidad no tan cerca de nuestro hogar frente a Victoria Island pero era el único al que pudieron haber ido.

Había un único vuelo que pudieron haber tomado: directo a Rankin Inlet, frente a la costa del océano Atlántico.

Por desgracia, al estar en una parte del mundo donde las tormentas polares eran cosas de todos los días, no había otro vuelo que pudiésemos tomar para seguirlas, al menos no dentro de unos cuantos días.

Yo estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como par elegir la carretera. Cambiamos las ruedas de mi Nissan varias veces en el camino, y nos acercamos al aeropuerto más grande y concurrido del territorio luego de varias horas de impaciencia.

Me desesperaba que se hubiesen marchado tan lejos, pero siempre habíamos tenido un plan de emergencia que se centraba estrictamente en alejarse lo más posible del peligro, sin dejar ningún rastro detrás, no importaba que no pudiéramos encontrarlas luego, los neófitos tampoco lo harían.

Kendra conducía. Su rostro de furia no tenia precio y la verdad es que me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Una vez que habíamos llegado al aeropuerto de Rankin Inlet detectamos su rastro, y era bastante fresco, al parecer Noámi se la había llevado en dirección a Baker Lake. Donde solíamos pasar algunos fines de semana para estar cerca del lago y poder distraernos un poco. Hacía bastante tiempo que no regresábamos.

Ya estábamos cerca, podía sentirlo.

Carol se sentaba junto a Kendra en el asiento delantero. Ella era la mayor de todas con 103 años de edad, aunque no era muy madura con sus 19 eternos.

Ama las bromas pesadas, le encanta todo lo que sea relacionado con moda, el maquillaje y estética. Ella no lidera nuestro aquelarre a pesar de su edad, pero cuando habla debe ser escuchada, se enoja a una velocidad sorprendente y te insulta de arriba abajo. Era amante de las palabras sucias, el deporte y el Kamasutra.

No poseía don pero tenía grandes conocimientos de luchas gracias a nuestra hermana.

Cuando era humana se llevaba muy mal con sus padres y decayó en la droga y en el alcohol. No recuerda quien la transformo ni porque.

Carol es alta, con curvas muy generosas y caderas anchas. Su piel color morena, con ojos medianos, nariz respingada, unos labios gordos y marcados por los que cualquiera caería de culo al piso y su debilidad eran los tacones, lo cual la hacían ver aun mas alta.

Mi hermana Angie me apretó la mano. Estaba sentada a mi lado, intentando relajar los humos como siempre solía hacer, era una líder grandiosa y una guerrera inigualable.

Su nombre completo era Angelina, tenía 97 años y había sido transformada para formar un ejército para un vampiro que quería extender sus tierras, sobrevivió gracias a su increíble conocimiento de lucha y dos años después huyó.

Se encontró con Carol poco después y han estado casi 95 años unidas. No cuenta mucho sobre esos dos años de guerra, pero no ha parado de entrenar desde entonces.

Su familia humana no era grande ni importante, pero amaba a su madre y a su hermana pequeña. Ella decía que no tenía ningún don, pero para mí, ese conocimiento y agilidad que tenia para la guerra no era muy normal que digamos. La lucha era parte de ella.

Angie era rubia castaña, con el cabello hasta por debajo de los hombros. Unos ojos grandes y una nariz redondeada, una boca fina y hermosas curvas delicadas.

Kendra tenía 90 años. No recuerda quien la transformo ni para qué, y vivió sola y a la defensiva hasta que se encontró con Carol y Angie veinte años después de despertar en esta nueva vida.

Es ruda, muy peleadora y el alma gemela de Carol. No tiene ningún don, salvo que cuente el tema de sacarte de quicio a cada rato.

Tenía el cabello largo y negro, la tez clara como la mayoría de nosotras. Delgada y con curvas peligrosas. Tenía unos expresivos ojos grandes que parecían devorarte y unos labios rellenos y pequeños.

Noami era… única. Tiene alrededor de 60 años y es la más joven con sus eternos 16.

Ella había intentado tirarse del puente de Brooklyn porque no soportaba los abusos de su padrastro. Angie la vio y la salvo transformándola, no lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera, pero Noámi le recordaba a su hermana pequeña y cuando la vio intentando suicidarse se arrojó al agua tras ella y la mordió.

Noámi jamás se resintió al respecto, para ella la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, con su debido grado de sufrimiento al estar muerta, congelada en el tiempo y siendo esclava de la sed de sangre. Pero como Angie decía: no habían cosas buenas sin cosas malas.

Noámi era silenciosa y solitaria pero defendía a la familia con uñas y dientes. Ella tenía el don de "ver" a la distancia. Era muy difícil de comprender, pero ella lo explicaba como que su consciencia abandonaba su cuerpo y podía ver todo en tercera persona, moviéndose a una velocidad increíble por varios kilómetros lejos de su cuerpo y con un simple parpadeo volvía a estar "pegada" a su cuerpo.

Daba escalofríos verla tan inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos, mientras ella viajaba astralmente por donde se le ocurría.

Si, era aterrador, pero eso mismo fue lo que la alerto de que los neófitos se acercaban. Gracias a Dios por darle un don como ese.

Ella tenía la carita redondeada como cualquier adolescente en pleno cambio, su cabello largo y rubio platino le caía liso hasta la cola con un pequeño flequillo ladeado sobre su frente. Tenía la tez casi blanca al ser albina en su vida humana. Era delgada y bajita y su nariz puntiaguda era terriblemente adorable.

Todas ellas eran mi familia, las amaba con locura y no podía soportar la idea de estar separadas. Solo rezaba porque mi hija y Noámi estuviesen bien.

Habíamos intentado comunicarnos con ella, pero al parecer nuestra hermana no había tenido mucho tiempo para empacar y dejo su celular en la casa para que se incendiara. Quería golpearla, ¿Cómo olvidar algo tan importante? Noámi era extraña, y siempre tenía una razón para todo lo que hacía.

-¿Huelen eso? –preguntó Angie a mi lado.

Todas inhalamos, abriendo un poco la ventanilla.

Si, vampiros.

Kendra se detuvo a un costado de la desierta carretera que nos llevaría a Baker Lake y nos bajamos del coche, corriendo hacia el bosque.

Allí estaba, un rastro de cuatro vampiros que se dirigían hacia la costa…

Un momento. Inhale profundo, cerrando mis ojos. Ese aroma… no, no podía ser, tenía que ser una coincidencia.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? –Pregunto Kendra-. No creo que sean los neófitos.

-Parece que estaban de caza, ¿es eso posible? –Angie se puso a cavilar sobre miles de opciones posibles, considerando si estos vampiros serian una amenaza o no.

-Chicas yo… -me trabé con mis propias palabras.

Angie me paso la mano por mi brazo. Mi cara debía ser todo un poema y mucho más.

Volví a inhalar, no estaba segura de tres de los rastros, pero el cuarto rastro…

Alice.

No, no, imposible. No podía ser. Mi memoria sobre las cosas humanas era borrosa e inexacta, podía ser una coincidencia, mi sentido del olfato no era el mismo ahora, ¿Por qué me resultaba tan familiar?

El dolor que tanto me ocupaba en ocultar regreso con fuerza, recordando como la pequeña duende de cabellos negros me abrazaba cuando estábamos en el instituto, o en su casa, o en la mía…

El mundo no podía ser tan pequeño.

La vida no podía ser tan jodida.

-Bella, mierda, ¿nos puedes explicar qué pasa? –Kendra me sacudió un poco.

-Reconozco uno de los rastros-susurre apenas. Mis hermanas me miraron confusas y luego Angie hizo una mueca.

-¿Los vampiros Cullen?

Su nombre me atravesó entera, me desgarró por dentro al recordarlo a él. Al único hombre que había amado en mi vida, el hombre que me había abandonado.

El vampiro que desconocía que tenía descendencia.

-¡Bien, maravilloso! –Exclamó Kendra sarcásticamente- Se ve que están cerca ¿Por qué no pasamos a saludarlos? –se crujió los dedos.

La ignoré. Era lo que hacíamos todas, la mayoría de las veces.

-¿Estas bien cariño? –Angie me acaricio el cabello.

Todas conocían mi historia, mis miedos y todo lo que sentía sobre los Cullen.

-Noámi y… -ella me interrumpió antes de que terminara.

-Escucha Bella, seguramente es una coincidencia. Kendra solo estaba jugando, no tenemos por qué perseguir su rastro. Y Noámi no vino hasta aquí a propósito –me dio un fuerte abrazo-. Mejor concentrémonos en lo importante, además, no puedes estar cien por ciento segura.

Hice una mueca- No, en realidad no lo estoy.

Kendra me tironeo de la mano y deje que me llevara de nuevo a la camioneta. Todavía nos quedaba mucho de viaje y no podía esperar a tener a mi pequeña entre mis brazos.

Solo esperaba que Angie tuviese razón y solo estuviese muy, muy equivocada.

Hicimos una corta parada para cambiar las ruedas y cargar combustible. La nieve había comenzado a caer de nuevo y a pesar de que todos los humanos estaban preparándose para pasar la noche en la estación de servicio nosotras nos preparamos para otra dura batalla contra la carretera.

No necesitábamos cazar, lo habíamos hecho antes de tener que salir a buscar a Noámi y a mi amor, por lo cual nuestros ojos se mantenían dorados y brillantes.

Yo hacía un año que no tenía más esos tétricos ojos rojos, y mi dieta me había ayudado con todo el asunto.

Cuando había encontrado a Angie y me uní a su familia, traje conmigo una nueva esperanza de una dieta que las cambiaria por completo.

Cuando les explique todo y les di la oportunidad de elegir entre acabar con una vida o salvarla, sus ojos se iluminaron con una nueva llama.

Me sentí muy feliz, me sentía útil. Angie y Noámi odiaban matar, y adoptaron la dieta vegetariana con los brazos abiertos. A Carol le costó un poco y a Kendra prácticamente tuvimos que convencerla y termino por hacerlo cuando experimento lo divertido que podía ser al perseguir y luchar con tu presa. Aunque había hecho trampas varias veces y no se sentía para nada culpable.

No sabíamos lo que Kendra había soportado en el pasado, pero no podía odiar tanto la vida solo porque si.

Todas se esforzaron mucho y gracias a que tenían relaciones estrechas con humanos, tenían muy buen autocontrol.

Y si que eran estrechas esas relaciones.

Carol y Kendra practicaban sexo con los humanos.

Nuestra hermana Angie había tenido un par de novios, pero todos vampiros, y Noámi no se mostro interesada en ninguna de las dos especies, al menos por lo que me dijeron.

La belleza era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado. Constantemente recibíamos atenciones indeseadas.

Lamentablemente la única atención que quería no podía tenerla. El hombre que amaba no era mi destino, independientemente de lo que yo deseaba él no era para mí, no me pertenecía.

Me hubiese gustado decir que ya lo había superado, que hacía dos años que mi mente se había vaciado de su presencia. Pero diablos, él seguía allí, tatuado en mi carne con un hierro al rojo vivo.

Podía verlo si cerraba los ojos, podía olerlo si me esforzaba lo suficiente.

Lo único que me quedaba de él era el maravilloso regalo que dejo a tras inconscientemente tras su marcha, me dejo un pedacito de él, tan perfecta y hermosa…

Y una fotografía vieja y arrugada. Lo único que tenía para que mi pequeña pudiera conocerlo.

"¿Y por que él no está?" me había preguntado una vez, señalandolo con su dedito.

Dios, eso me había desgarrado. Fue difícil explicarle su ausencia, y veía la tristeza en sus ojitos cuando miraba la fotografía que guardaba debajo de su almohadita.

Ahora ni siquiera tenía eso conmigo, todo estaba hecho cenizas.

* * *

**Hola a tod s!**

**Un capi nuevo, algo corto pero muy necesario, espero que les haya gustado. Espero que ya se hayan imaginado lo que hay en Baker Lake...**

**Por favor, pasen por mi perfil para el link de las fotos de las hermanas de Bella, soy un asco describiendo :S**

**Nos leemos en unos dias con Mi amor oscuro!**

**Saluditos:P**

**Review?**


End file.
